Four Triangles
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: In a room, Kabuto stands in the middle, four triangles around him.


A/N: For my beta sister, alice-insomnia, who, is a beautiful writer and, in her attempt to make conversation (she usually does succeed) is an inspirational talker. I thank her for all the lovely conversations we've had to express our opinions, emotions, etc. and use to make us fall asleep better when we could not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: In a room, Kabuto stands in the middle, four triangles around him.

* * *

Four Triangles

For Kabuto, it's always been the same. Never allowing himself to be on one side, but always to stay on a line.

In a room, Kabuto stands in the middle, four triangles around him. Each triangle is filled with water, the water all black. A single light fills the room. A white lines are drawn to indicate the triangles.

Kabuto stands where the lines intersect, in the middle. For now, he is on his _own _side.

In the Ninja world, there are four sides. Four triangles to represent them.

The first is Uzumaki Naruto's. His triangle is shallow and almost gives you the feeling of acceptance. The water's shallow to prevent you from drowning, but deep enough that you could swim in.

His side is to protect those precious to him and those he barely knows. His side fights for the side of good. Fighting for one purpose, but with different methods.

That Nara killed an Akatsuki because he had killed his sensei. A different goal, but all the same meaning.

Once, Kabuto had leaned over its surface...

Now, his back is towards it.

The second is Akatsuki's. Their side is…Kabuto can't really say. Since he's worked with the members and little of the organization itself, it seems apart of him has grown apart of it.

But, as each spy is to do, he is to rip the mask from that time and let it flow down the bank. He has to say Akatsuki's is the side of imprisonment and take over.

They imprison the soul and mind of a tailed demon, the goal of the search and seal to start a war. And then, with the powers of all nine-tails, they can rule the world.

The water in the triangle is murky to Kabuto, black and deep. Shallow, but deep enough to drown in.

And, when Kabuto had peered over its edge, he felt that way…drowning.

Next in the triangle is the Hebi group, the white line that divides it from the others is still wet and new. Uchiha Sasuke's group is made up of smart-mouth babies, as Kabuto had once called them.

Their side is simply the side to ignore, but, nevertheless, must be watched with a careful eye. Kabuto knows that. With Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo together, anything can happen. And it will.

Their goal is simple: to kill Uchiha Itachi, elder brother of Sasuke and the legacy of the Uchiha. But, Kabuto realizes that although each of them has a different goal, they all needing each other to succeed.

For this group, Kabuto doesn't think much about it, but a certain person wills him to watch and wait for what they will do.

The water is clam, shallow, just below the knees. The only reason for that is because the triangle is new; it still has to develop, and in time, the pool will eventually become deep. The water is a blackish-red, seemly to stare back at you as you stare.

Kabuto barely glances over his shoulder at the pool of water.

The last of them is the side of Oto (Sound) and Orochimaru. For the young spy, he looks upon it as the side of evil…but also chance. Chance at another life, chance to live again, a rebirth.

Its goal is to crumble Kohona, the village that keeps talking about family, bonds, the village to protect those precious and the village itself. But to Kabuto, not having a family, he doesn't quite understand it.

Orochimaru was always seemed to be there to explain to him. Not exactly a father figure, but still a figure of something, as Kabuto likes to put it when he thinks near sleep.

As he lies there in bed, almost asleep, half thinking, he sometimes wonder if he's been bitten by a white snake of rebirth, one that doesn't look at you, but what you can _do. _But he usually sets it aside and let's himself drift off, his sorted thoughts retreating to his foggy-almost-clear mind.

The water that the last triangle contains is deep, black as satin. You can barely see through its waters. Kabuto's eyes skim over the surface, but can't see anything as the surface is covered with a purple-colored fog.

He's kneeling beside it, hovering over its surface. His hand is firmly at the edge; balancing him and hoping to not fall in and drown in its unknown depths. He peers over it carefully; narrowing his eyes slightly, his guard on.

He pulls back as a pale hand slowly rises from the surface, shaking and trying to grip on the spy nin.

He eyes it for a moment before reaching out and gripping it, almost hesitantly. The hand immediately grasps his hand, pulling him firmly into the unknown depths of black water.

Kabuto let's himself be pulled. He's made his choice. He finally knows what side he wants to be on.

As he's pulled in, and feels the water surround him, he feels almost happy.

After all, it's his first time on a side.

His first at making a choice….

And probably his last.

* * *

A/N: This is a dedication to my dear sister, Alice-Insomnia, which is my beta and has an interest in the character Kabuto. 


End file.
